


Hole in One

by sutherlins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-golf, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, WinterFalcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutherlins/pseuds/sutherlins
Summary: Sam wants to play golf on his birthday. Bucky is bored out of his mind. In an effort to distract himself from a tedious game of golf he finds a fun way to give Sam a birthday surprise.





	

“It’s just like shooting.” Sam explained, swinging the club in time with his hips but purposefully missing the ball as he lined up his shot.

“No, Sam. No, it’s not.”

“Just imagine the hole is your target-“

“Your hole is my target.”

“Mature.” Sam laughed, but didn’t look at Bucky as he spoke, his eye trained on the flag in the distance.

Bucky was bored out of his mind. They had been on the golf course for an hour and a half, and it didn’t look like they were close to being finished. Bucky bit his tongue, trying to keep his objections to a minimum. It was Sam’s birthday, after all, and if he wanted to walk around a field hitting a ball with a stick, that’s what they would do. It didn’t mean Bucky wouldn’t complain at all however.

“I just don’t get it.” He spoke over the louder than expected noise of the driver hitting the ball.

“It’s calming,” Sam explained, sliding the club back into his bag. “You have a goal, a simple path to get there, you follow the steps and with a little work you can get the ball in the hole.” Bucky audibly groaned, falling into the golf cart as he did. “I’m joking Bucky, it’s not that fucking deep, I just like golf.”

Three holes later and Sam was still trying to explain the rules. Every time Bucky wanted to whine he would remind himself that it was Sam’s birthday.

And he loved Sam more than he hated golf.

Just.

“Pass the putter,” Sam asked, and Bucky hated that he knew which one to pick up and hand over. Once Sam had lined up his next shot, Bucky took out his phone, sneaking a selfie or two because Sam was taking his sweet time and he may as well. Then he turned his attention to Sam, snapping a few pictures of him in all his golf dad glory.

The golf khakis weren’t exactly high fashion but Bucky could appreciate the way they hugged at Sam’s ass. Thick thighs strained against the boring beige fabric and his hips and ass filled the material perfectly. His arms strained against the polo shirt as he swung the club gracefully. His body moved with such fluidity that Bucky got dazzled by the sight and couldn’t help but stare.

Bucky tried desperately to think about golf and not Sam’s bare ass, and he might have succeeded if Sam hadn’t bent over to line up the ball. He flattened himself on the grass and Bucky licked his lips subconsciously, watching the curve of Sam’s body as he rolled onto his stomach, lining up the shot perfectly. He stood, dusted himself off, and swung the club. Knocking the ball into the hole in one movement. Sam turned around to Bucky, looking rather pleased with himself. Bucky tried to hide his thoughts, giving an awkward smile back and rushing towards the golf cart in an effort to put distance between them.

It was at the next hole that Bucky noticed then that no one else was around. The players in front of them must have been much further along than they were, and the man at reception had told them they were apparently the last on the course that day. Bucky couldn’t help but smirk when the idea took over his head.

“Sam.” He whispered, making him jump and fuck up his shot.

“You’re such a shit.”

“But you love me.”

“That’s what you keep telling people.”

“Want me to show you how much I love you back?” Bucky’s hands slid under Sam’s polo shirt, before metal fingers, and grown out nails dragged back down and over his hips, catching on his waistband. Bucky paused, waiting on the go ahead. Sam looked around wildly and Bucky could practically read his mind.

He was already half way to hard and Bucky hadn’t touched him yet, but their location was so public, literally in the middle of the green only surrounded by trees behind them but could be spotted if someone walked within 100 yards.

“Fuck it.” Sam whispered. It was all the encouragement Bucky needed, making quick work of the belt, Bucky let it hang loose, unbuttoning the pants and dragging the zipper down.

Bucky sunk to his knees, the wet grass soaking through the denim. Looking up Bucky had the perfect view of Sam worrying his lip between his teeth - torn for a moment, Bucky fought the urge to join their mouths and looked forward once more. The hard muscle of Sam’s lower stomach contracted in anticipation and Bucky couldn’t fight the urge to lick across his smooth skin any longer. He started to kiss in earnest, leaving a trail from Sam’s navel down to the fabric of his underwear. Breathing heavy, the heat pooled against his nose and mouth, and he felt Sam react to the new sensation, the material of his boxers strained against his cock. With steady hands Bucky pulled at the waistband, then took Sam’s dick out from his underwear, wrapping his right hand around it gently, loose, tentative at first.

Slowly he began to move his hand up Sam’s shaft, his other hand cupping his balls, making his hands work in tandem. Sam’s whispered calls of Bucky’s name sounded out and the praise of knowing he had Sam so worked up went straight to Bucky’s own dick. Hard, horny and so fucking in love, he moved forward to swallow as much of Sam as he could.

With a lick of his tongue he tasted at the slit, salty and tasting like heaven, like Sam. An almost pavlovian response, just the taste of Sam had Bucky thrusting his hips forward, looking for any kind of friction. He took Sam into his mouth, just a little, then pulled back out, wetting the shaft with kisses and messy swipes of his tongue. He kept repeating his tiny actions without pattern, keeping Sam in suspense. Kept going until he had to ignore his gag reflex, nose deep in a short thatch of hair, feeling tough muscles move under his nose because he was pressed so tight to Sam. Looking up he managed to make eye contact with Sam, eyes darkened, heavy lidded and focused entirely on Bucky.

Sam’s hands were gentle as they ran along Bucky’s jaw, following the line up and running through the long hair Bucky slicked back that morning. Sam looked beautiful with his mouth slightly open, panting, and Bucky moaned around his dick, the vibrations causing Sam to tighten his grip on Bucky’s hair.

The heavy weight of a cock in his mouth and a hand fisted in his hair was pretty close to heaven as far as Bucky was concerned. Being able to feel how every minute movement was working Sam up was driving him insane and he fought to ignore the increasingly painful ache in his own pants. His focus was entirely on Sam.

He pulled back, just enough to focus on the tip, tongue swirling around the head, sucking hard and swallowing him as far as he could again.

It was too much for Sam. He could no longer be a passive participant so he thrust into Bucky’s mouth, fucking his face with abandon.

Being used like this, by Sam, had Bucky moaning like he was the one being sucked off. The groans just made Sam fuck harder, hands pulling at Bucky’s hair as he fucked with desperation. Bucky kept his tongue moving, cheeks hollowed, and jaw slackened. He’d stay on his knees with Sam’s dick in his mouth as long as needed. Anyone could interrupt them now and Bucky wouldn’t move, so long as Sam kept fucking him.

Sam moved to pull back, but Bucky held tight, forcing him down further as he spilled into Bucky’s throat, calling out his name as he did. Bucky choked, but didn’t move, trying to swallow as much of Sam as he could, eyes glazed when Sam finally pulled out.

“Happy Birthday,” Bucky said, swollen mouth twisted into a smirk and face and neck covered in cum. Sam reached into his bag, pulling out a small towel and wiping Bucky’s face and neck, pulling him up from the grass and into a kiss.  

“Thanks, babe. You look like a mess.” The sound of a golf cart moving behind them interrupted their laughter and made them both jump. Sam quickly fixed his trousers while Bucky tried to make himself look like he hadn’t been fucked in the face less than a minute before.

The golf cart pulled up behind theirs, the men smiling at Sam and Bucky before wide eyes looked between Bucky, Sam, and then Bucky’s knees.

Denim dyed green at the knees and soaked through.

_ So much for subtlety. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [hermionesmydawg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg/) for reading over this for me, you should go read her stuff, it's much better!
> 
> Thanks for reading :) [say hi over on tumblr!](http://homegrownoregano.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i really fucking hate golf.~~


End file.
